Our Song
by blindredeyes
Summary: This is what you get when you mix missing heart with wishing song... B'DAY GIFT TO DEAR KD Di...


**A/N:** Second Installement of series about Jay and her mysterious love life. Subtle hints of romance.

Happy valentines day all of you... 3

Happy birthday to you kd di.

* * *

Sunday means funday. It had been a while since she had a relaxing day. Other wise paper work on even sundays. Even Una and Bruno were complaining about her hectic schedule.

They wanted her to rest. Bruno even went as-far-as to hide her files, a few daya ago. Still she had to complete a couple of reports, but after a warning growl Una gave her last night, she better not touch any papers, else she might have to pay dearly.

Sometimes it was confusing, who was the Boss.

But as a ritual, she was sharpening her shooting skills, today blindfolded.

Una was enjoying early morning sun. Its been a while since she has relaxing time. She was the one of the most reliable person for her mistress and had to do all the major duty she was assigned.

Bruno was having the time of his life, running around the house like a sugar high-kid, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked quite comic. He was taking advantage of time he got. Because once Una growls, he will have to stop.

And she growled.

Bruno was jumping in sofa, but her growl startled him. So, he accidentally crashed on soundbox.

**I CAN BE TOUGH**

**I CAN BE STRONG**

**BUT WITH YOU**

**ITS NOT LIKE TH-**

"Bruno..."

She rushed out of her basement. Una spared annoyed glanced to him.

"You ok, Bruno?"

He gave a pain filled whine(definitely acting).

Una gave a 'you-are-unbelievable' look. She stopped the sounbox and went to change out of her practice clothes, into more comfy fabric.

She glanced around the house and let out a huge sigh. Having Bruno around meant a permanent 2 year old. Always having adranaline rush, he successfully messed up the house.

"Bruno dear! Next time you mess up the house, you are spending the night out of the house"

Bruno let out a shocked yelp, dropping the ball from his mouth.

"No Bruno... Don't show me that soulful eyes. Now shoo... Go away... I hafta clean up" She just sent Bruno away. Collecting her long black hair in messy bun, she grabbed a wash cloth and walked over to kitchen counter, started cleaning.

She liked spening time with her Una and Bruno. They were the only thing keeping her from overusing herself. She missed her home, her crazy team, and mostly HIM.

She missed how Leo would take all of her responsibili ty off of her, once in a while. Just so that she could enjoy peaceful date with him.

She missed how Alexa and Sam would fight to no-end over...particularly nothing. Who knew best doctor and a master hacker could never find out the end to their petty squabbles. Whose subject would be explaination of a topic, one in medical way and other in cybernatics.

And then there was Pexi, who would just kiss Sam to end the discussion. Yes her foster family was crazy. They could start fight over anything and everything, but together they were undetectable, invincible. Grim might have been cruel to her but with Fates on her side, she cherished her life.

For her Leo was synonym of responsible, Alexa meant motherly one, Sam emitted the aura of a kid and Pexi influenced with her wild nature. CRAZY.

And then their was He. JIN. Yes, the romantic one. She never understood why he loved her and he never explained.

He was star in fashion industry. They had wildly crossed the path. Then and Right there he crushed on her. Hard. She never found out, how he gathered her data, even the identity she hid.

But instead of getting scared of her or loathing, his crush evolved into love. She secretly returned his affection but never admitted.

And there came the day, when she almost lost him. He almost died because of her. Then she realised, what was he to her.

She grabbed the cleaner and started the music system. A soft song wafted throughout the house.

**I CAN BE TOUGH**

**I CAN BE STRONG**

**BUT WITH YOU**

**ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL**

She had started to hum along the song, while cleaning all the way along. Picking up few scattered toys of Bruno, she placed them in their respective shelves. And like always, this song reminded her relation with him. She was a tough girl, a strong one. She possessed the strength, others thrived to gain. Everybody placed her as invincible, incredible person. And she had to put up to their expectation. Always putting up the hardened mask of merciless leader. But HE, no. He would just give her a knowing smile, she didn't need to pretend around him.

**THERE'S A GIRL**

**WHO GIVES A S*****

**BEHIND THIS WALL**

**YOU JUST WALK THROUGH IT**

She had developed a feisty nature. Going against all odds. Fighting tooth-and-nail even when tides were against her. He once called 'Hearth Of A Panther'. And apart from her team she barely trusted anyone. Subconciously, she had started to sway to the beat, cleaner still in grip. But all of sudden, he had come barging into her life. Slowly breaking down every wall she had skillfully built around

**AND I REMEMBER, ALL THOSE CRAZY THINGS YOU SAID**

**YOU LEFT THEM RIDING THROUGH MY HEAD**

**YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE, YOU'RE EVERYWHERE**

**BUT RIGHT NOW I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

She traveled to the shelves and started dusting them. And his memory never left her. He was crazy, total nuts. Who would dare tobsneak across the guards with inhuman strength and had buck load of arsenals? Ofcourse him. He would go to any length to get to meet her. Sometimes she truly thought that he was batty, sometimes crazy and slometimes understanding. So much of craze, she had to had him thrown out of the base more than once. And he always came back. And everytime he met her, he spoke with such passion, his words kept ringing in her her for long time.

**ALL THOSE CRAZY, THINGS WE DID**

**DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT, JUST WENT WITH IT**

**YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE, YOU'RE EVERYWHERE**

**BUT RIGHT NOW I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

And his antics drove her crazy like nothing else. He set her on fire. And without any second thought, she would act on her decision. She would lash out on him, push him. But he, he always came back with much more confidence. Guess he already knew, it was hard deal but her walls were crumbling. Soon she learnt to expect his unannounced arrival. Her on-duty officers knew, not to stop him. As if he was going to. She recited lyrics of the song, without even noticing. He was everywhere she went. She may sound like a lovesick teenager, but she started to love him, miss him, very much. And started seeing him everywhere. But here she was, 2 years later she left her home, wish he was here.

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D DO TO HAVE YOU**

**HERE, HERE, HERE,, I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D DO TO HAVE YOU**

**NEAR, NEAR, NEAR,, I WISH YOU WERE HERE**

All of sudden, to her and her pet's amazement, she started to sing, in audible voice, with pose like a stage performer. Arms spread wide, with a duster in left hand, she finally spoke out -oh sorry- sung out her hearts desire. Wishing he was here. Una and Bruno both gave a bewildered look. She was dancing to the beat. And they were happy. Can there be anything more relaxing than this? Well, if anybody looked at her, they would surely deny that, she was hard-hitting b*** of a CID officer. And the cause was, she was missing him. Hey! Wasn't that tje first song they sung together, after she learnt to play drum. They had sung their heart out after drinking themselves stupid.

**I LOVE THE WAY YOU ARE**

**ITS WHO I AM, DON'T HAVE TO TRY HARD**

**WE ALWAYS SAY, SAY LIKE IT IS**

**AND THE TRUTH, IS THAT I REALLY MISS**

She was laughing at the memory, at their drunken stupor, they had spend the night silly. She never ceased singing. She had discovered that he could play drum, and he tutored her. This being the first song she played on drum. She had let go herself for the first time. And she felt more alive, than ever. His eyes shone with mirth that day,happiness of making her free of her restraint. And DAMN she missed him. Thay had dated for roughly only 2 months, before she came to India for more important mission. Now in long distance relationship, he never left her side. She really missed him. Really.

**ALL THOSE CRAZY THINGS YOU SAID**

**YOU LEFT THEM RIDING THROUGH MY**

**HEAD**

**YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE, YOU'RE**

**EVERYWHERE**

**BUT RIGHT NOW I WISH YOU WERE**

**HERE**

Grabing Bruno mby his frong limbs she spun him around and picked him up. People might think she was crazy, but hey, who cares? And started to dance. Bruno being the child hearted, was full on fun, running around her in circles, giving her aloof wolfish grin. Una picked up her pick up her brooding mood and glanced at her mistress. And her face too broke out in chesire-cat grin, seeing her enjoying. Well Bruno was so infectious, he dragged Una into the running spree.

**ALL THOSE CRAZY THINGS WE DID**

**DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT, JUST WENT**

**WITH IT**

**YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE, YOU'RE**

**EVERYWHERE**

**BUT RIGHT NOW I WISH YOU WERE YOU**

**HERE**

Bruno purposefully her to her room, tugging on her T-shirt. And pulled her to her guitar. Getting the zest, she grabbed it and returned to the living room. Along side the music, she sung for them. And it felt no different then first time she had let go. Alive. Oh! What would she give to have him here...

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D**

**DO TO HAVE YOU**

**HERE, HERE, HERE,, I WISH YOU WERE**

**HERE**

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D DO TO**

**HAVE YOU**

**NEAR, NEAR, NEAR,, I WISH YOU WERE**

**HERE**

Getting on the edge of sofa, and with a cat like grace, she kept on singing. She felt like child again. Her childhood was nothing but a distant memory. Memory of a horrible struggle, memory of bloodshed, memory of agony, memory of everything a child should not bear. But he had brought out the child in her again. And once in a while, she let go. And damn if she didn't miss him.

**NO, I DON'T WANNA LET GO**

**I JUST WANNA LET YOU TO KNOW**

**THAT I NEVER WANNA LET GO**

**LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO**

And next moment, she got on the railing of her first floor balcony, singing alongside. Bruno was happily following her movement downstairs. Una was really scared, cause her mistress was not cautious. She could fall but would not have enough time to slow down the impact. On other hand she kept singing with her eyes closed and ofcourse dance.

And as Una had predicted, she fell. That would surely hurt, cats had higher risk at falling from lower altitude.

**NO, I DON'T WANNA LET GO**

**I JUST WANNA LET YOU TO KNOW**

**THAT I NEVER WANNA LET GO**

**LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET**

**GO, LET GO, LET GO**

But instead of sickening thud of breaking bones, she landed on something soft and strong. Large, soft and full of russet furr. Bruno, upon seeing the fall had run directly under her and had doubled his size, as huge as a horse, for her safe landing. She smiled at her companion and jumping to her feet, resumed her singing. Bruno and Una let out a sigh of relief. She still lost in his memory, was definitely NOT letting him GO. She would not.

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D DO TO**

**HAVE YOU**

**HERE, HERE, HERE,, I WISH YOU WERE**

**HERE**

**(I WISH YOU WERE HERE)**

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D DO TO**

**HAVE YOU**

**NEAR, NEAR, NEAR,, I WISH YOU WERE**

**HERE**

She had reached a curtain with her guitar in hand, and with a swift movement, she moved it. She had always put curtain over this wall, which hid a life size photo of her love, perched upon. Didn't he just love to sneak up on her? Though it was extremely difficult, but since he had joined his 'Gang', he too had improvied his skill. Now proudly called 'Wrolf' he was a sight to see. This mission, distance killed her...but they knew their priorities. Aww! young love

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D DO TO**

**HAVE YOU**

**HERE, HERE, HERE,, I WISH YOU WERE**

**HERE**

**DAMN, DAMN, DAMN,, WHAT I'D DO TO**

**HAVE YOU**

**NEAR, NEAR, NEAR,,**

Through all this commotion and memories, she failed to hear a fast aproching footstep. She slowing righted the curtain with a dance step. And twirled around. She failed to register that someone had opened the main door and was standing dumbstruck. Watching her. She almost tripped over her right foot in mid-twirl, when she heard hesitant 'Jay?' She reflected mortification,

I WISH YOU WERE HERE

'Vineet?'

* * *

**A/N:** there. *phew* finally. This is the last time, I right a romance(even one sided) with a deadline. Never. Hope u enjoy it. Do tell if you found any romance here or not. Happy valentines day. Happy Birthday BOSS.


End file.
